My New Life
by allvampirefanfiction
Summary: (All Human) Bella leaves with Jacob. Little did she know that he was going to leave her at the alter. When this happens Bella is overwhelmed and takes time to travel the world starting with the US. What she doesn't know is she will find the love of her life but will she be to hesitance because of her last relationship. Will this new relationship make her change her plans?
1. Starting Over

BPOV

"I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it." Those were the last words I said to my family before I left. You might think I regret it. You might think that I am a horrible person. But I did it because of love. I had finally met someone I thought I could spend the rest of my life with. The key word is thought. His name was Jacob Black. I loved him with all my heart and I would never do anything to hurt him. I thought he felt the same way but he didn't. He broke my heart and left me at the alter. His only words were "I just don't have feelings for you anymore." So now I'm just off to see the world. I'm drifting away from family, friends and society.

"One plane ticket to California please" I said to the women in the box. Since I was going to travel the world why no start with the United States.

"Hold on one second ma." she responded nicely.

I got my ticket and headed to the seating area. It was 5:02pm. My plane won't be here in till 5:30pm. I had to get some coffee if I was going to try not to fall asleep. Lucky there was a Starbucks in the far right area of the airport. I order a Mocha and went to go back to my seat but I bumped into to somebody.

"Sorry," I said as I looked up " I wasn't paying attent-"

I was cut off as i realized who I had bumped into. It was no other than Jacob Black himself. Yes, the one that left her at the alter. She didn't say anything and before she could stop herself she threw the Mocha in his face. Then she walked away. Before she could even take 5 steps Jacob grabbed her arm.

"Look, Bella I deserve that. Let me explain what happened Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I was suddenly furious. "Didn't mean to hurt me! Really you didn't hurt me you broke me. You crushed me. You made me think you loved me. You made me think you actually cared. You left me at the alter. Why? Can you tell me that. No, Cause you cant. I loved and trusted you. I disowned my family for you. I left folks to stay with you. And that was how you repaid me." I said but not making it to the end because my voice cracked from my furious tears.

"Bella, I lov-" Jacob said before he could finish is sentence I slapped him in the face.

"Don't you ever and I mean ever say the words to me again. You do NOT love me!" I yelled

Before Jacob could response my flight was called.

"Flight 26 Flight 26" the speakers said.

I grabbed my suitcase and left a stunned Jacob there standing in the middle of the airport.


	2. Settling in

Since I didn't have coffee and I was rudely interrupted by Jacob I slept like a baby on the plane.

"Ma, Ma"

I felt someone shake me. "The flight is over it time to go" The flight attendant said as she shook me.

I got up from my seat and headed out to the baggage claim area. I was still a little worn out from the plane ride so when I got my bag i went to get coffee and actually drunk it this time. I knew I had to get to my hotel room and get settled in. I was staying in California for 2 weeks then I am heading to New York.

I called a cab.

"Where to miss." the cab driver said as put my bags in the truck.

"6526 Yount St, Yountville" I said while sitting in the back seat.

"Okay. Um... Ma you do know that at least a 3 hour drive away."

"Yes, is there a problem i have the money to pay for the trip."

"No ma." the Driver said as he tuned back to the road and began to drive.

Three hours Later...

"We're here" I said relived.

"Yes ma, Um the bill for the ride is $707.12."

I pulled out my wallet and handed the driver 8 one hundred dollar bills. He looked surprised. I bet he thought I wouldn't be able to pay or even give him such a high tip. I got out the cab and got my bags.

"Thanks for the tip." the driver said before pulling off.

I was so relieved when I stepped into my room. It was beautiful I hadn't been in a hotel room like this ever before. It had a huge king size bed with beautiful pearl white comforters and large red pillows on them. In the far right of the room there was a gorgeous fireplace with a red and white seating area. There was also a kitchen fully stoked with food and drinks. When I went towards the bathroom there was a huge bathtub and marble sink. This was the best. I called room serves and order a fruit salad. After I ate I decided to go to the bar. I picked out a beautiful long sleeve dress with slits throughout it.

 **Example Of Dress**

.

The dress hugged every curve of my body. I but on a little makeup and headed out. I thought to go here because lots of people talked about it. The club was named California club. As soon as I stepped in I loved it. The music was perfect and the drinks were amazing. I went to the bar to order another drink.

"Mexican Mule." I yelled over the music to the bar tender.

When he handed me my drink, I turned and headed to the dance floor. This place was crowed. As I started to dance someone bumped into me waste the rest of my drink on my dress.

"Fuck" I cursed as I turned around to see who bumped me.

"I'm so sorry." a mysterious voice said.

I looked up to meet the mos handsome man I had ever seen face.

"Its okay." I said a little dazed.

"Are you okay" He asked while handing my napkins.

"Yea, I fine. I mite as well head on now."

"Let me walk you to your car" He said while taking my hand.

When we arrived outside I got a better look at him. He was more than beautiful than I thought. He had topaz color eyes that shined beautifully in the moonlight. His skin was a perfect marble white color. His hair was strange shade of bronze and as an auburn that was oddly sexy on him. He was about six feet two inches, and had a slender figure.

"Umm... I don't have a car. I took a cab here." I said.

"Well, let me take you home I am the one who ruined your dress."

"OK" I said

The man went to the valet parking sign and asked for his car. About 3 minutes later we were in his car and heading back to my hotel.

"My name is Edward" the man said out of anywhere

"My names Bella"I sad

"Nice name" Edward said with a smirk on his face. " So.. are you moving here or are you just visiting."

"I'm just visiting. I'm staying for 2 weeks then I'm going to head to New York."

"Oh.. So your traveling?"

"Yea."

We got to my hotel and he walked me tom door.

"Thanks" I said

"Your welcome,Beautiful." He said

I blushed and looked at my feet. Edward lifted my chin with his finger.

"Don't look down you are beautiful."

I could feel my blush deepen. Edward leaned forward and kissed both of my cheeks. I was speechless. I never felt anything like this before. Not even with Jacob.

"I hope I see you tomorrow lets have brunch."

I couldn't trust my voice so instead of talking I nodded. I didn't realize how close we were in till somebody came out of the next room. Edward stepped back from me and grabbed and pen out of his pocket and wrote his number on the paper towel he gave me at the bar.

"Call me." Edward said before drifting back into the night.


	3. Shaken up

No matter how much I tried I just couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I couldn't stop thinking about his soft lips or his rich voice. I had to call him I just had to.

I grabbed my phone and dialed in his phone number. Hopefully this wasn't a bad time for him I really wanted to see him.

 **"Hello." I said.**

 **"Hello" Edward said.**

 **"Um.. This is Bella. The girl from the club."**

 **"Oh yea. Hello there. So I suspect your calling to accept my invitation to brunch."**

 **"Yea I am. But not if your busy."**

 **"Oh I'm not. What time do you want me to come pick you up."**

 **"Anytime that is good for you."**

 **"Okay ill be there in 15 minutes"**

 **"See you then." I said then hung the phon** **e.**

I only had 15 minutes to get ready. Wow I had to find something sexy to wear and I had to do it fast. I knew I had o take a shower and that took about 5 minutes. I went through my closet and fond a cute outfit to were to meet him. I put on a pair of jeans that hugged my curves and a tan shirt that had a v neck shaped that made my boobs pop out. Then I put on my tan and black script flats. I decided at the last minutes to put on a little makeup. I grabbed my mascara and eye shadow and put some on. I had to admit I was HOT. I think that was the world record for taking a shower and getting dressed. Right on time I heard a knock on the door. I looked through the peep hold and seen Edward. Then I opened the door

"Hi there," Edward said with a smile that almost made me fall over "You look amazing as always."

"Thank You," I said with a blush "So were are we going"

"Its a surprise. Are you ready to go."

Luckily the car ride was quite. It gave me a chance to think. 'I just got out of a serious relationship one month ago. Why am I dating now. Aren't girls like me suppose to still be moping around. May be Edward and I are moving the fast. Stop it. Edward is just taking you out on a date he isn't making it office he is just trying to be nice. You guys barely know each other.' I scowled myself in my mind.

Before I even noticed what was happening Edward was opening my door and gabbing my hand.

"Since you were new here I wanted to give you a Unforgettable day. So welcome to La Jolla Beach."

Edward Stepped aside and I seen the beautiful clear sand and the rocky but sky blue colored water.

"Wow," I said dazed "This is beautiful"

"I know. I always go walking here before my parents died."e wind.

"I'm sorry to here. "

"Its okay. So are you ready for our date"

"Yea."

Edward grabbed my hand and we laced our figures. As we stepped on to the beach I smelled the sea water. I felt the sun on my skin and the breeze of the wind. I didn't notice Edward had a picnic basket with him. As we walked forward I noticed that there was a picnic blanket on the ground.

"Were here my lady" Edward said in a funny voice

I started to giggle because it was just to funny. We sat on the blanket and Edward opened the basket. He sat out some grapes, Red wine, cheese, salads in plastic bowls, wine glasses, chocolate chip cookies, and chocolate. It actually looked very good.

"Umm looks good."I said

"Are you hungry?"Edward said

"Yea"

Edward gave me a salad and a wine glass filled with wine. As we ate we asked each other questions.

"So where are you from." Edward asked

"I'm from Forks. Its a small town in Washington."

"Interesting. So why are you traveling without family or are you here to visit family?"

I looked down at my food before looking back up to reply to Edwards questions. "Um.. Well I left them behind years ago."

"Is okay if I ask why."

"Sure. Well.I was in this relationship with this guy named Jacob. My parents didn't agree with my choice to stay with I'm so we left together. We got engaged and the next thing I know I was standing at the alter by myself with a broken heart. So right after I got myself together I left and started to travel." I never told anybody about that. But when I heard myself say it, it made me want to cry allover again. I felt tears drip out of my eyes.

Edward raised my chin with his fingers and whipped my tears way "Don't cry you are a beautiful, amazing, kind hearted and just out right sexy. Anyone who would hurt you must have something mentally wrong with them because you are exactly what I want in a women."

I as speechless. I never felt anything so wonderful in my life before. My heart felt it as about to bust out o my chest.

"Thank you, Edward." I said with a little smile. He smiled back and we started to back up the remaining food.

"Do you want to walk" Edward asked once the food was packed.

I nodded and we once again laced fingers. We rolled up the bottoms of our pants and took off our shoes. We walked slowly and quietly. All of a suddenly lets go of my hand and pushes me.

"Catch me" he says running.

Luckily I ran track. "Here I come" I said before running after him.

He didn't last long for tall buff gut. I was right behind Edward when he tripped and fell with him. I felt right on top of him.

" Hello there." He said with a smirk on his face.

We both where breathing fast. It felt like gravity was pushing us together. Our lips were a inch apart from each other. I could feel his breathe now. All of a sudden everything that happened this pass yea came to my head. Everything from the wedding to me being on top of Edward in the middle of a beach. I panicked and got up. Apparently I got up to fast because Edward looked alarmed.

"What wrong." Edward said standing up.

"Nothing," I said a little to fast. "I just tired. Can you take me come."

"Yea sure." Edward said a little confused.

I kinda ran from Edward. I got m shoes and headed to the car. When Edward got to the car he was a little flushed. We got in car and the whole ride back to my hotel there was silence. When we were finally there I tired to get out the car as fast as possible. Edward caught up with me and turned me around.

"Did I say something wrong?" Edward said sounding hurt.

"No. I just... I just think we are moving to fast. We just met and were about to take each other clothes off on a beach."

"Look, Bella. We can go as slow as you want. I just ant to be with you. I know we only know each other two days but it feels so real. I haven't felt this way since my parents died."

I looked speech less. Edward came toward me I thought it was for a kiss so I froze. But h didn't kiss he hugged me. I didn't know how powerful a hug could be but being so close to him make my heart thump. He let go of me and kissed my forehead.

"I meant what I said at the beach Bella. And I mean what I'm saying right now I'll wait for you. I'll take it slow as long as I know the result will be having you."

Then Edward walked off. I felt like my world was shaken up. What was I going to do.


	4. Review

If your a follower or just a new comer tell me what you think. If I need to revise anything tell me!


	5. First Kiss

Sunlight streamed threw the window and to my surprise I actually felt guilty. Last night the only thing I wanted to do was kiss Edward but I just couldn't. I know I was senting him mixed feelings but what was I suppose to do. When he leaned in to kiss me I could feel something i never felt in my life and i didn't want to feel that again and know that it could be all over with in seconds. I sat up on the bed and started to cry. The tears ran down my cheeks like streams. I could barely breathe. When I finally got myself together i head to the bathroom. When i looked in the mirror i could see my puffy cheeks. Ugh i hated when i cried. Seeing myself in the mirror only made me feel even worst. I took a hot shower, bushed my teeth, and painted my nails and toes a caramel color. When i was on my 2 foot the phone rang. I answered not knowing who would be calling.

"Hello" I said through the phones receiver

"Umm, Bella. Is this you." As soon as i heard the voice i knew it was Edward.

"Yea it me."

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me again. I had a wonderful time with you."

I could feel my breathe quicken. I could feel my heart jump out of my chest. I could feel my throat tighten.

"Yea, what time are you coming to get me."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Is that enough time for you."

I looked down at my freshly painted toes. "Yea. See you later" I said then hung up.

All I could think was why Edward liked me. I was old plain Bella and he was all mighty god Edward. I told myself to just like what happening now and to not think about it to much. I went in my bag and grabbed my brown jean pants and my cream colored shirt. After I had my clothes on i put my hair in a high messy bun and put a little eye shadow and mascara on. Like always Edward was on time. When i opened the door i found myself staring into Edwards eyes.

"Hello Bella. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Are you ready to go."

"Yes, I am."

We got into his car and left. Of course I didn't know where we going into we where in front of a set of wonderful looking apartments. The sign Said " The Boulders". Edward stopped the car got out and opened my door.

"Where are we" i said awed.

"Where at my apartment. Instead of going out today i thought we should cook together. He smiled at me. I could never get i used to that smile.

"Thats fine with me but i can't'cook."

"No problem. I'll teach you."

He smiled at me again knowing that every time he did it he was making me weak in the knees. We got into his apartment i was not accepting this to look like. He had large living room with 3 black sofas and lazy boy chair. There was also a fireplace throat was just lovely. Edward grabbed my hand and laced our fingers and he showed me every room. The kitchen was even bigger then the living room. It had an island right in the middle, a dinner table, a silver refrigerator, and as much as i could tell a brand new stove. Then went to the bedrooms which made me kind of nervous. The master bedroom was amazing it was way better then the one at my hotel. It was a big king size bed that was centered right in the middle of the room there were three dressers and a personal bathroom. The whole room looked like it had never been used before. Everything was stacked so nicely and neatly you would have never thought anybody lived here. this apartment was nice.

"do you like it" Edward said from behind me

"i don't like it, i love it"

"great to hear cause you'll be staying here a lot"

I could feel a smile come across my face. "well I didn't eat breakfast and im hungry so teach me to cook"i said

Edward laughed and we went into the kitchen. He took out 4 frying pans, flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, milk, eggs and butter.

"Since you didn't eat breakfast we will cook some brush."

"okay fine with me" It felt oddly comfortable to be with Edward to have him hold my hand and to stand behind me.

"First," Edward said " Mix all the dry ingredients"

I mixed the flour, baking powder, sit and sugar while Edward did the same.

"Now what" i said

"Mix the wet ingredients."

We mixed the eggs, milk and butter together.

"Now mix everything together " i said

"Yep." he said while trying to keep himself from laughing at the big mess i made.

He turned on the stove and in two of the pans he put butter into them.

"now but the pancake mix in the pan."

We fried the pancakes but his came out much better then mine did.

"now time for the eggs" Edward said

He showed me how to beat the eggs and we put them in the pan at

When we were done i looked at got mess.

Edward seen me looking down in my clothes and laughed.

"not funny" I said laughing at my own self.

"Is to." Edward said

while Edward was laughing i grabbed some flour and through it at his shirt.

A little got in his face and i laughed eve harder.

"Its on" Edward said and through flour at me.

I grabbed some more flour and through it back. This time when I reached Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. We both stopped laughing as we realized how close we are. I looked up into Edward eyes this time it was nothing but bare adoration. He leaned forward very slowly giving me enough time to say no. This time my body didn't say no it went forward to meet him half way. He kissed me at first softly. As I kissed him back the heat of the kissed grew. Before I knew it i had my hands all over Edward. Ever where my hands touched Edward shivered. He then grabbed me and put me on the island. I could feel his man hood on my thigh. I wanted Edward so bad it made me ache for his touch. He then stopped kissing my lips and instead kissed my jaw, then my lips, them my neck and my collarbone. His lips were so soft they felt so good. Then he stopped. I looked down at him.

"I think we should stop." Edward said his voice hoarse.

"okay" I said

He fixed my shirt back and smiled at me.I go down from the island feeling a little embarrassed now. Then i thought about what we were just about to do and i blushed Edward seen and kisses both my cheeks making me blush even more.

"can i go to the bathroom" i said looking at my feet.

"sure you know where it is."

I went into the rest room and took 15 minutes to redo my makeup and my bun. Then i got a paper towel and wiped all the flour of me.

When I went back out there it was a fire set in the fireplace and me and his eggs and pancakes were on the table by the fireplace. I heard a door open and Edward was walking out the bedroom shirtless. He grabbed the shirt of the couch moving slowly so i could see all his mussels.

Mmmmm i thought in my head what ill do to get him out those pants then immediately blushed. Edward seen and had a smirk on his face. he sat on the couch next me and gabbed out pancakes.

i grabbed my plate and my fork and took a bite from my pancake. I closed my eyes as i ate a licked of the extra syrup off my mouth with my tongue. When I opened my eyes Edward was starring right at me. Lust filled his eyes. I couldn't do anything but giggle. While i did my breast bounced up and down. I could see that i was making it hard for Edward and smiled to myself. When I stopped Edward looked like he had more control over himself. He pulled me closer to him and took off my shoes. Then he turned my legs around so they were lying right on top of his thigh. He began to rub my feet and boy did it feel amazing.

"Tell me about yourself Bella i very interested in you."


	6. Fate

"Tell me about yourself I'm interested in you."Edward said

"Now why would that be" I said

"Because I want to know some things about you. How about this a question for a question? You can ask me a question and ill answer it and the same for you. And if the person didn't answer it the other person who asked the question has to give the punishment. "

"Sure, why not?"

"Ill go first. The day you met me how did you feel."

"Simple. I felt like I was in heaven. I just had got out of serious relationship and I thought everybody could tell i was the girl that left at the alter. So when you came around and was so nice about messing up my dress I honestly felt like it was a fairy tale."

"Wow that's how you felt. I can't believe it. When I went to the club my friends forced me to go which thanks to you was the best decision to make i found you. I seen you from across the room i was coming over to talk to you thinking that you would be like every other girl that just draped them self around me. But you weren't like them as soon as i seen your face i knew that you were different."

"Awwe that's so sweet."

Edward smiled then said "Your turn."

"Okay, How long have you been in California."

"Not long maybe 3 months"

"Three months? I thought you would at least say a year."

"Nope, I like traveling this is just my little apartment for a couple of months."

"Seriously, I am yo i'm only going to be here for another week and a half."

"Well tell me about your parents."

"Umm, I don't know how they are i 'seen or made communication with the for over a year. They didn't like my ex Jacob so instead of listening to them i left which was a big mistake. My parents loved me with all there heart it just that i would feel to ashamed."

"I know your parents miss you Bella. Call them or something Jacob is out of your life your a new person and your parents will understand hat. Your were young a stupid and you thought you found love but in the end it just didn't work out. I know exactly how you feel. I feel it took. My ex-wife left me for a younger guy who had more money. It hurt like hell but my parents didn't approve of her from the beginning and now there dead. I don't have a chance to change my fate but you do. You have your parents."

When Edward was done talking I don't know if it was because he was so sweet or because he was going through everything i was going through but i got turned on. Before i knew what i was doing i was straddling Edwards lap. I kissed him and i kissed him hard telling him exactly what a wanted through our pulled back and looked at me for a second then he ask,

"Do you want to do this."

"I'm pretty sure i do, i just attacked you are you sure you want to do this."

"More then anything in the world" he said as we started to kiss again. I could feel his manhood on me. I started to unbutton Edward jeans. I heard him moan as i grinned on him. I slowly started to unbutton his shirt as I kissed Edward jaw and neck. I started to place hickeys on his neck soon after I could tell he was ready. I grabbed his hand i told him to take my clothes off. With the sexy voice i could make. e did without any hesitation. Then he unsaddled us leaned me on the couch.

He kissed my lips, my necks and collarbone my jaw and then he started to move down to my breast instill someone unlocked the front door and came in. Edward and I were half naked and shocked.

"Hay big brother where are you at i ca-" She was cut off she came into the living room and seeing what was about to happen.

I started to blush and grabbed my shirt. Edward looked at little flushed to. There was a uncomfortable silence between everybody in till the girl broke it.

"Well, I didn't mean to break up anything i'll just go." the girl said

"It's okay i was just about to leave."

"No she wasn't." Edward said with a smirk on this face.

"Well im Alice." The girl said.

Alice looked pixie like. She was thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. She was wearing some expensive clothes that I could telll what brand it was.

"Nice to meet you."

"She lying Alice please leave."

"Why would i leave Eddie."

"Because we were in the middle of having sex."

When he said that it only mad me blush even more.

"Sorry Bella." He said once he seen i was blushing.

"Okay okay i'l leave."

"Bye Alice."

Alice left with a smirk on her.

"I so sorry." Edward said one she was gone.

"It's okay maybe i should go home."

"Okay."

He grabbed my shoes and we left. He gave me a long, sweet kiss that made me think about what we also most did.

When i got in my hotel i had to remind myself that Edward is not my boyfriend that we were moving to fast. We are just dating nothing like that is going to happen again. I might as well not even talk to him again. Every time i talk to him all i can think about is his perfect lips. Ugh get a hold of yourself Bella. You can't fall for this guy like you feel for Jacob. No not Ever again.


	7. Getting Rid of Edward

Somewhere some how I have to get away from Edward. I have only known him for 4 days and now i'm falling for him. Not today. Not again. I picked up my phone to dial Edwards number but then he called and I didn't know what to do. I answered afraid of what was going to be said.

"Hello" Edward said.

"Hay Edward." I said faking a attitude.

"Um Hi I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me tonight,"

I was about to say yes but forgot to tell myself that i couldn't get attached,

"No I'm sorry I'm busy."

"Oh, okay well I guess We could have lunch tomorrow if you want."

"I cant Im going to be busy the whole week."

"Okay. Bella is this about my sister busting in on us.I'm sorry I said that that already. She had a key to my apartment. I didn't know she was coming."

"I know... I just think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"What! Bella please. Im sorry."

"Please don't do this."

"Im Sorry Edward were through." I said then hung up the phone.

"Saying sorry isn't going to change anything." i said softly

I was on the verge of tears. I had to stop this i had to do something. I guess im going to the club tonight. I picked a cute white cocktail dress, white ear rings and some white high heels. Then i called a cab.

"Where you heading" the cab driver said.

"To the nearest club." I said

The cab driver nodded and we were heading out. When i got to the club I was surprised to see Alice there. I tired to avoid her but she saw me first.

"Hay, come here." Alice said once she saw me.

"Um.. Hi."

"Are you and my brother going out or was that just like a one night stand? Whats your name."

"My name is Bella and me an your brother weren't a one not stand. "

"Oh, okay. Well nice to meet you Bella and sorry to walk in on you and my brother."

I felt a huge blush come to my face.

"No wonder why my brother likes you, your really cute." Alice said

I just nodded. All of a sudden i didn't feel like partying anymore. Thinking about Edward made me feel cold inside.

"Umm im gonna go home." I said to Alice

"Wait didn't you just get here Bella. Just have one drink live a little."

I nodded and we went to the bar.

"Mexican mule." I said to the bar tender.

He past me my drink and went back to Alice side.

"Lets party." Alice said and grabbed my hand.

2 hours later

"Hahaha"I said leaning against Alice car. We been partying in the club for hours.

"Be-Bella gu-guess what."

"Yea Alice." I slured

"I'm in loooooove with you."

"Oh my God, Alice Imm in looooooove with you to."

We both stared laughing and got into the car. We were about to pull out in till someone knocked on the window. Alice rolled down the window.

"You can't drive will your intoxicated." The women said.

We laughed at her.

"Your cute lady."

"Thanks but you know you can't just go home drunk."

"Were not drunk."

"Yes you are. Let me drive you."

"Okay" Alice said.

We got out of the car and went to the cab the lady was in.

"Where to."

"Umm the Bardessono hotel."

She drove and the last thing i remember is waking up in my bed with the worst hangover i have ever had. I got up to get some pain medicine. After I took it there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and saw Edward.

"Hay." I said a little uncomfortable.

Before i knew what was happening Edward was kissing me. I was shocked so I didn't kiss him back. It was hard not to react after a while of kissing him. Once i came to my senses i pushed Edward away.

"What are you doing." I yelled at him.

Edward looked at my stunned. He said nothing.

"Get out and don't talk to me ever again. I don't want to be near yo anymore. Just leave." I said

I could see so many emotions go through Edwards face. He looked at me one last time then he left. I felt like i was making a mistake. I did want to be with Edward but i would rather get rid of him now before. He could get rid of me.


	8. Feelings

Epov

When Bella sent me out of her room I felt as though my whole world was crashing down. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to wake up next to Bella and be able to see that she was mine. Now i would never be able to do that. I never had feelings this strong for a girl. Well i work and, i had a nice house, i traveled, i was very respectful. Everything a women might want in a man. Right? Yes, right Bella just want me. Now i noticed hat she just one of the girls that use you then dumb you. You know what In done with Bella and im done with caring. If she doesn't want to be with me that just it. I felt that i was just getting angry well i deserve to be angry.


	9. Staying

Bpov

I know what I said to Edward was hurt full. I could have said it better. But i knew if i didn't break it off the way that Edward and I would be on my bed making love. Well i guess not love sex. I felt lonely so I called Alice.

"Hello."I said through the receiver once she answered.

"Hay, Who's this." She replied.

"Its Bella."

"Oh hay." She said sounded a little more energetic. " What you doing."

"Nothing I wanted to talk to Im felling kind of blue."

"Whats wrong." Alice said with concern

"I.. Its boy trouble. Well man trouble."

I knew Alice thought me and Edward were just a one night stand even when i told her we weren't.

"Really do you want me to come over?"She said

"Yea, if you want."

"Im on my way." Alice said.

10 minutes later.

There was a knock on the door and I knew it was Alice. I went to ope it and tell her to come in.

"Wow this place is cute." Alice said while putting down a big bag.

I smiled at her knowing that it as sad.

"Bella tell me whats wrong."

I went to my bed and indicated for her to come join me.

"Well...," I began. "A guy that i met came over today after i told him I didn't want to see him anymore. But that wasn't true. I actually liked him but i just gotten out of a long relationship. This man was everything a girl could want and here i am acting like a total bitch to him. When he kissed me i told him not to ever do it again in his life and to leave. It took every little bit of energy for me to tel him. Now i feel as though i am a horrible person."

Alice looked at me for a second then responded. " I know you don't want to be hurt by this guy you haven't even know him that long and your getting your feelings messed up. You don't want your heart to be shattered and he should respect that if he doesn't then he just an asshole."

Alice smiled and me and went to go get the bag she brought in. It had 3 romance movies 3 bags of popcorn and 2 huge tub of ice cream.

"Will this make you feel better." Alice said while handing me the tub of ice cream.

3 movies and 1 huge tube of ice cream later.

We were both crying laying on my bed the movies had finally gone off and they were so sad they brought tears to my eyes.

"Well that did make me eel better." I said to Alice while getting ready to clean up my mess.

"Im glad it did."

Once we were done cleaning me and Alice sat on the bed.

"Alice you know that your my best friend right."

"Yea," She said sounding a little concerned.

"But you do know im leaving California in two days."

Alice looked at me shocked. Then she started to cry. I didn't know what to so i started to cry to.

"Please don't leave Bella."

"I have to I already got this plan to travel and i just can't."

"If you stay i could get you a permanent apartment and a job."

I looked at Alice shocked.

"What no you can't."

Yes i can please don't leave stay in California just for 3 months and i promise you can go if you don't love staying here."

I had to think about this it was so tempting. I would really love to stay here. I could hold off traveling for 3 more moths.

I turned to look Alice straight in the face and said..."Yes."


	10. Awkward

So I know I said I was traveling and trying get get my mind together but my new best friend asked me to stay. I couldn't say no. She was going to get me a good paying job, an apartment, and I could leave in #months. Well... It sounds great.

I woke up that following morning and got my things together in my suitcases. Yesterday Alice informed me that she was going to be here at 1:00 pm and then she was gonna take me to my new job. Ha that even should funny when i think about. I kept on feeling as though i was dreaming and that i just party to hard and had a very detailed dream. It was going to be another 15 more minutes before she would com so i deiced to order room serves. Even though i had a fool kitchen after that incident with Edward I just didn't feel the same about cooking. Dumb Right.

I order a fruit said and orange juice- like i normally do- and pulled my phone out to call Alice and see if she was on the way. Before it even go to the 3 ring Alice was knocking on my door. I had to remind my self Alice was always on the exact time.

"Hay." I said letting Alice in.

"So where are we going." I said happily.

"Were first going to go to your apartment. Then right after that my boss wants you working. Is that okay because f not ill tell him that he has to wait."

"No that's fine with me."

We garbed my stuff and headed out. I felt kinda sad to e leaving my little piece of heaven. I didn't do anything here now that i think about. I only stayed in my to room. I didn't even go to the spa. Oh well.

As we drove everything off' often familiar. Maybe went to a club around here. No that couldn't be it. Then were were we...

Oh My God! We were heading to Edwards apartment. Oh my god this couldn't be a trap Alice would never do that. Would she Nahh it not her style. Then why were going to Edwards apartment. We stopped right in front of his building. I knew there was some simple reason why we were at his home. Maybe she forgot something and wanted to come back for it. Or maybe she had to ask Edward a question. I was a little hesitant at first but i got out the car anyway. e walked straight up to his apartment and i was ready to go in accept we didn't go in we went next door. Alice opened the door and said

"This is were you will be staying."

I just looked at her speechless. What kind of bull shit was being played. I don't even know why they would give me a apartment right next to Edward. Huh my luck.

"Alice is this the only apartment you could find."

"Actually yes. Everything else close to the job is a 1 hour drive. Plus this apartments rent, cable bill, water, electric, and pluming is already paid for."

"Thank you." I said not really that euthanasia about it. I did complain about it anymore because i couldn't change were i stayed now. I put down my suitcase and we headed to my new job. I actually was ready for anything this job could through a me. Alice told me i would be the assassinate of the manger for the banking company. I was okay with that seemed easy enough. I only faxed paper work , brought coffee, and any other little thing my boss needed me to do.

When we got there i was amazed on how the building looked. If was a beautiful shinning color wit windows throughout it. There weren't less than 15 floors in the building and all the people there wore causal clothes. My kind of job. When we got in Alice decide that going to see the boss was the first thing we needed to do. I was on the 13 floor. Alice told me there were only 4 people working on this floor even though it had 16 offices.

"Alice im a little nerves."

"Its okay. You already know that this job will be easy."

We went to the last door in the hall. I could tell just by the formation o the door the office was huge. Alice opened the door ad i walked in after her.

"Good morning Boss."

Alice said while walking toward him. "This is are new assistance Isabella Swam."

He turned around and when he did i knew exactly who it was. It was Edward Freaking Cullen. Huh i sty next to him and now i work for him nothing could get more awkward then this


	11. Are we cool?

BPOV

There were many things in my life that were awkward but at this moment this had to be on the top. The man I told I never wanted to see me again was siting in front on me. I turned to Alice to ask her was this a prank but Edward got out of his seat and left.

"Alice is this some kind of prank,"

"No way. Whats wrong with you. Look I just wanted you to meet him. I thought you knew that Edward was my boss. He's my brother we work for the same company."

"Oh no, Alice. I so sorry. I didn't know. Well, the person who I was telling you about the other day was Edward I told him to get out of my hotel and I told him didn't want to see him again. I messed up. He probably doesn't even want me to work here."

"Well, it kinda doesn't matter because you made an agreement to work here for 3 months. You have to stay or that a lawsuit you don't want to go with. I'm sorry. I wish I would have known about this before any of this happened."

"Okay well, what do now."

"You wait to he gets back then he'll tell you what to do. I have to go okay." She gave me hug and left.

While everyone was gone I had a good chance to think about everything. Well if I knew I was going to ever see Edward again I wouldn't have ended things the way I did. After 35 munites Edward finally came back in. He sat at his desk. He looked down at his desk for a second before looking at me. I could tell he was not only mad he was pissed.

"Welcome to the company. Since your gonna be here 3 months I have to send someone else out the state to Forks, Washitsion to start another company. I thought I was going o have to sent the new assistance but I can so now I have to send my sister Alice."

I looked stunned Alice was gonna leave the state. How was I gonna survive without her before I knew what I was doing I was I was standing and panicking.

"You can't do that," I said

"You just got here and you're already trying to tell me what to do. There are no one else here that ca do it and she already packing now. Unless you want to quit than be my guess. Oh, wait you can't because you signed a document saying you have to work for me for 3 months."

I was stunned. I knew Edward was pissed so I didn't try him anymore. I sat back in my seat and tears started t run down my cheeks. What a horrible day I was having. I could tell Edward was staring at me so I reach in my purs and grabbed a few tissues.

When I was done shedding my tears Edward handed me an invitation.

"This is for Friday. The whole company is going and it's going to be here. it 4 days away. If you want someone will come pick you up. You can leave I won't need you until tomorrow."

"Edward I just wanted to tel you srry. I know that your probally over it but I didn't like the way I acted towards you. I was inapporite and very unkind of me."

I got up and left before I could see his reaction. As soon as I left the building I called the Alice and a cab.

"Hello," Alice said while I got into the cab.

"Hay Alice. It Bella."

"Oh, bella I so sorry. I tired to argue with him about moving me but he said I had to go today they needed me to be in WaIshington by tomorrow afternoon. I have to stay here for 5 months. I'm so sorry I got you into this big thing now you have to stay and it all my fault. I won't even be there to help you. I'm such a bad friend."

"You are not Alice. This wasn't your fault and I can always use some extra money."

The cab stopped and I was at my aapament. I paid him while I listened to Alice talk abotu how she was sorry for having to leave

"Bella I have to go I have to board my plane. I call you sometime later."

"okay, bye alive."

I sighed as wet up the steps to my new apamernt. When i went in -to my amziment- i seen that everthing was fixed up. M clothes were folded. And wait some of these wernr't mine. Wow they went shopping or me. Cool this i could get use to. I felt bad for making Edward feel awkard and mad so maybe we could at least be friends. I looked up a recipe for spaghetti. After i cooked i went through my new cothes and got a pair of riped jeans and a cute red halfshirt. i put on some red shoes, grabbed the food and went next door.

When Edward opened the door he looked sexy as always. he had on a sky blue t-shirt which you could ee his music through and he had on a simple pair of blue jeans.

"Um... Hay Edward. Well... I live next door now and I wanted to see if you were hungry I made it."

At first, he looked surprised then confused than pissed.

I looked down at the food after I seen the last emotion.

"Come in." He said a little gentler.

I walked in. It looked the same way as it did the last time I was here. It almost made tears form in my eyes. We walked to the kitchen and he took out some plates and wine glasses. I found a spoon and put some food on each of out plates. He poured red wine in the glasses and we sat at his table in silence. After we ate we finally talked to eat other.

We were washing dishes and Edward was trying to get to the refrigerator while I was washing dishes. Sorry, we both said at the same time. We looked at each other eyes but not for the same reason.

I moved out the way but in the process slipping and throw bubles at edward. I started to laugh as I seen his suprised face. He grqabbed a hand full of bubbles and threw them at me me. We threw them at each other untill there were no more left. We were both wet and laughing undercontobally. I slipeed and Grabbed untill Edward making us loo at each other i was so overwhelemed by lust that i grabbed edward and kissed him hard. That fimlar taste off him brought chills down my neck. He pushed me away gently.

"That's not a good idea. Um.. I think you should leave. " Edward said in a neutral voice.

I looked up at him and could tell he was pissed. What did I do? I guess he got over me pretty fast. I was a little disappointed but I let go of him and walked through to the door and closed it gently before going back to my apartment.


	12. Jealousy

I knew I wasn't supposed to kiss Edward but I was surprised that he pulled away. I thought he still had feelings for me but I guess was wrong. I got ready for bed and took out some skinny khaki pants, a white shirt, a suit burgundy color jacket with some black high heels.

When I woke up and got dressed that morning I decided to go out and get breafast. I haven't really had time to think about how awkward it would be when I came to work. Edward would be there first because he had to open up the building.

It didn't take long to eat my blueberry muffin and coffee and head to work. It was only 10:30 and there were already people feeling up the building. I went to my floor to go to Edwards office to find out what I would be doing. When I got there he was sitting at his desk signing papers.

I knocked and he looked up and told me to come in. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while. Then I finally asked what I ould be doing.

Edward then said "Well... since your my assistance you would be doing things I think is important. So could you go down to the printing room and get sort the stack of documents out for me.

3 hours of long paper sorting later

"Finally I'm done," I said and put them on his desk.

Hw looked surprised like he thought it would take me longer.

"I really don't have anything for you to do in particular so you could help me with my computer if you don't mind."

I got up from my desk in the corner and went to him. I lean over Edward and got to work. The only thin I only had to download and cleaning document and his computer was fixed. When I looked at Edward I could tell he was tense. He looked at me as though he was gonna tackle me right there and then. I looked down and seen that while I was leaning over him that he had a perfect view of my breast.

"I so sorry Edward." I said while trying to button my shirt back up.

It felt even more awkward than early .I didn't like feeling this way I knew that I could only fix it by addressing the issues.

"Edward can we um... talk."

"Yea. What up."

"I sorry I kissed you. I didn't want it to seem like I was trying to attack you in your house. I just wanted to stay I sorry so this awkwardness can stop."

"Listen, Bella, we are cool now. It not like we were going to for years and you just dumped me. I want to take it slow with girls anyway I don't want to jump into a relationship."

Even though Bella wanted to yell at the top of her lungs that she loved Edward and that she wanted to jump his bones but instead she nodded. She was a little disappointed that Edward didn't want a relationship. Who was she kidding she didn't even have the guts to tell him she still liked him. She wasn't even over her ex.

After a couple more hours of work, Edward let her free. She left but soon after remembered she left her purse. When she got back to his office she knew someone was in there and she could hear their conversation.

"... I know Edward I love you, though." I heard the girl said.

Then before he could reply I knew they were kissing. The only thing I could do was turn around and leave. I didn't even care at that I left my purse anymore. The only thing I cared about was staying far way from Edward. What was this burning feeling in my chest? Oh no, it couldn't be jealousy. Oh man, this was the worst. The one man I am not supposed to have feelings for I do. Not only that I work and stay by him . But not only that now I'm jealous of his girlfriend. Well... I get to get pissed to Right. Well at least pissed at my feelings


	13. Oh! No

I know it sounds crazy that after all that happened that I'm jealous. Look no matter how I try to control my feelings it never works out. The party is tomorrow and I'm so used now I don't even think ill be able to go. Of course, he would lie to me instead of being a man a straight up telling me he didn't like me. I felt horrible. When I got home I called Alice to clear my mind.

"Hello,"Alice said when she answer the phone

"Hay! It's me, Bella."

"Omg Bella I miss you already. What's going on."

"Well, i just wanted to tell you something about your brother."

"What did he do now. I haven't even been gone for 3 days and has already messed up."

"He lied to me. I know I said many times before that I don't like Edward but it's no going back now. I like him . The other day I was at Edward house we kissed. It was unexpected and he told me to get out of his house. When we got to work the next day I told him sorry. He told me that he wanted to take the relationship thing .Even though I knew that I liked him I didn't say anything. I left my purse in his office that day and I went to go get it back. When I got there this girl was telling him she loved him and then they kissed. I know I pissed Edward off but he didn't have to lie to me."

"Bells, I know how you feel. That was a jackass move from my brother. If he wants to play the lying game we gonna to play the opposite game. You come to working looking casual just like everybody else. Change the look. Make yourself more sexier. We both know that he likes you. Make Edward regret lying to you. That's the way to put my brother down. Since she gonna be working with you, he'll have to be around. So for those 3 months, you have to work he'll be having a hard time keeping his pants on"

"I can't change myself, Alice. Someone will notice."

"That's the point. My brother made you jealous. So when you change your look from casual to sexy all the men will be looking at you. The only thing you have to do is flirt back, Look you don't even have to shop. I'll have my people bring over some cute closes and lingerie for you. Oh by the way that was me who got you a few more clothes."

"Alice you don't have to do this."

"Oh yes, I do. My brother always gets what he wants . So unless you let him fuck you the first time he's nice to you he'll have hell. Plus I already texted my people they will be over there in 3 hours."

"Oh, Alice! Don't do this,"

"It's already done. Oh, they are also sending a dress for the party tomorrow too."

Before I could say anything else to reject Alice hung up the phone, Oh great I thought look what ha happened.


	14. Changing

Ugh! Why couldn't I have normal poor friends instead of rich ones? When Alice said her people were coming with new clothes and lingerie I thought she meant they were bringing 3 or 4 outfits and a cup pair of panties but I was completely wrong. They brought no less than 50 outfits they had to do 5 loads before all the clothes were here. I told them to thank you and called Alice.

"I'm going to kill you," I said

"What a great way to tell you best friend thank you."

"This is too much and you now it."

"You needed a new wardrobe so I got you one."

"Alice I di-"

But before could finish she cut me off.

"Just look through the damn clothes or I'm gonna a drive all the way from Washinton to come kick your ass."

"Okay fine. But if I don't like them I gonna give them back."

"No, you won't you'll love them all"

I started to walk to the racks of clothes.

"I'll look through them and I'll call you back later Alice. "

"Okay, I know you're going to love them all anyway."

"Bye Alice," I said then hung up.

This was going to take me a long time.

2 hours later.

I went through al the clothes and looked at the stack I was going to keep or give back. I only had one shirt in the give-back pile. The rest of the clothes were just so beautiful that I could give them back.

I decided I would call Alice tomorrow and tell her thank you. I still had one thing to look at and it was scaring the hell out of me. The dress Alice brought for the party. I knew that it was going to be all out. Well, there no stopping now.

I went to the dress and started to unzip the white bag around it. When it was completely out I was amazed at how it looked. It was turquoise with a lace pattern all around it. It stopped right above my knees and puffed out at my hips. I couldn't believe this was my dress. I looked into the pockets of the bag and found some shoes and jewelry that match the dress perfectly. I had to hand it to Alice if it was anything she was good at fashion. I put up the clothes and went to bed.

When I woke up this morning I decided to pick out some outfits from the clothes Alice brought me. I went to closest and picked out some tan lose joggers, a white long sleeve half shirt with a v cute style and some ten heels to tie it off. After I put on my clothes I did my hair. I mad sure each and every curl was perfect before I left to go out the door. When I went into the office I could feel the people stare.

I started o feel increase again but then I thought about what Alice said. "Be confident, Flirt back." I looked and waved at a couple of them just to get myself used to it. When I finally got to the office Edward wasn't there. I fly kinda sad that I go all dressed up and he wasn't going to be there. I went to my desk and decided to finish up some paperwork Edward told me to.

It was about 30 minutes before Edward finally came in the room .

"Good morning Isabella," He said.

"Good morning Edward," I said

"Can you go get me some paper off the printer for me."

"Yea sure."

I stand up and I the process knocking over the lamp. I bend down to pick it up and seen that Edward was staring at me. I knew he was looking at my new outfit change.

"Sorry about that," I said.

He swallowed hard then said, "It's okay."

I felt so much better about myself then. I knew that Alice was right this was the best way to make Edward pay. After I got the copies I couldn't wait to get back to the room. When I out there I saw a girl on Edward lap kissing him. I was so stunned I dropped the whole stack of papers. When they saw that it was me they stopped kissing.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to break anything up."

Before the Edward could response the girl said something.

"My name is Tanya I work on this floor with Edward. I'm sorry that we lost control like that. We normally don't do things like that in the office. Well, i see you around. " The girl left with a huge grin on her face.

I reached down to pick up the papers and I could see Edward coming to help me.

"I got it you ca go sit back down," I said a little harsher then I extend it to be.

He went to sit back down and when I got all the papers up and went to my desk. Edward tried to explain what happened.

"Look, Bella, It's not what you think we-."

I cut him off before he could say anything more.

"Edward what yo do in your sex life is none of my business. If you want to sleep with every girl in the world it would be none of my business. Okay."

I got up and headed toward the door before there was a response. "I'm going to the restroom."

I didn't go to the restroom I went outside. I needed to get some fresh air. You just couldnt get us to California no matter how long you were there. After I was done having my little jealousy fit I went back upstair.

Edward and I didn't talk to each other for a while. I didn't like unconfortable silence so I broke it.

"I think I drive myself to the dance tonight, Edward," I said

"Why? I thought you wanted me to come get you."

I did want him to come get me but not to go to some stupid party.

"Well... I changed my mind I'll take myself."

"But I wante-" Edward said then stopped.

His alarm clock on his phone went out and he told me , I could go. I had to get ready for this party anyway so I might as well start early.


	15. The Dance

I knew that I was being childish but I really didn't want to be I the same car or even room as Edward. This jealousy thing was not working out for me. I keep feeling as though Edward is doing this on purpose. Well, at least I have time to pamper myself instead of thinking of him.

I went to the bathroom and ran a hot bubble bath. It gave me time to think about Edward and what he really was like. It gave me time to think to about how long Tanya and Edward had been dating. What if they were dating while Edward and I were a thing.

Ugh. I had to keep myself occupied. After I was done bathing I did my nails and hair. I knew hat the dress was going to look beautiful so I might as well were some cute lingerie to go with it. I pulled out some turquoise lingerie and put them on. I slipped them on and headed out the door. I had to admit I looked hot.

I called a cab and I was off to the party.

30 minutes later

When I got there I could tell there were lots of people there. There was double the amount of the usual amount of people here than normally. Everything was beautiful even though there wasn't much done it still looked amazing

I went to go get a drink from the bar. I order a simple cup of wine and sat at one of the I looked around I saw that somebody turned the middle of the room into a dance floor. I saw couples dance on the floor and I felt an ache in my chest.

I really missed Edward. I started to think about Edward lips and his perfect toned body, I thought about how much I loved the taste of his kisses and the feel of him on top of me.

My thoughts were broken when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to a man. I had to give it to him he was handsome. He looked to be 6'3. He had beautiful collar length honey blonde hair and brown eye.

"Would you like to dance." The mysterious man said.

"Sure why not." I grabbed his hand and we progressed t the dance floor.

As we danced I learned pretty fast that dude loved to dance. He was very good at it too. Once the song went off and we still swayed together.

"So, what your name." He said into my ear.

"My names Bella, What about you." Even though he was cute he wasn't my type. Well at the moment while thinking about Edward no one was my type.

"I am Jasper. Alice groom. She sent me here to dance with yu so that could make someone you like jealous. If I'm wrong and you do not know who Alice is I'm afraid I have made a fool of myself."

I giggled he was kinda of funny. "Well, dont worry your okay. And tell Alice when I see her I'm going to kill her. "

He laughed and we let go of each other. I hadn't seen Edward all night and I decided to go look for him. I started to ask people have they seen him and came upon being told that Edward was in his office. As I went through the elevator and hoped that I wouldn't walk in on Edward and Tanya kissing again.

To my luck the only person that was there was Edward. I knocked on te door softly. Edward looked up from his desk and looked at me. He looked shocked. He got up and walked to the door. He closed and locked it but before I could ask him what he was doing he grabbed me and kissed me. I tried to resist but I just couldn't he tasted so good. At the moment I forgot all about everything that was going on and I just stopped thinking.

He grabbed my legs and put them around hs waist as we kissed, sucked, and bit each other he slowly walked over to his desk. He laid me on it . Then everything hit me and I froze. I started to remember why I couldn't, shouldn't and wouldn't do this with him.

I pushed Edward away and got off the table. As we caught our breath I started to get pissed. All the anger I had built up came out.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again! You lying cheating ass hole! You bastard! How could yo do this when you had a girlfriend you stupid dumb ass."

"First of I didn't lie to you. I always told you the truth so what are you talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Tanya have been dating and all you could do was lie about it. I saw you fucking kiss already. You told me you wanted to take relationships slow so what was slow about that ."

"We went out months ago. We are over and have been over for over a year. She thinks I still have feelings for her but I don't. She's jealous of you and every chance she gets to kiss me she takes it. If you cared so much why were you and that guy flirting with each other on the dance floor."

"That's my friend's groom! We weren't flirting we were just dancing. You say that we're all cool then you pull something like that. "

"Yea I do and I do it because I like you. You're the one who broke up with me, not the other ay around.

"I like you and the only reason I broke up with you is because of the relationship I had before. I don't want to fall for the hot guy again and get my heart broken."

"You know ill never do that just give me some time to love you and stop worrying about te past and think bout the future."

We both looked at each other. We both were flushed and pissed of. Then we walked up to each other and started to attck. We stated to take each other clothes off. I could feel his man hood just waiting and ready. I was about to unbotton his shirt when Edward stopped.

"Bella wait. I don't want our first time to be on an office floor during a party. Let's do this right okay. I want to make us become a couple.

I smiled and got up off the floor. Edward was so sweet that he made me kiss him again. While we kissed he reached up under my dress.

"lingerie," He whispered into my ear "I always wanted to know what kind of underwear you wear you wore."

I pulled up my dress to show him the matching pair.

"If I didn't promise you that I would wair I would take yo right here right now.

I giggle. "Come on it getting late do you want to go."

"Only if you would be sleeping in my bed"

"Deal," I said

It didn't take long to get back to the apartment. I took a quick shower while Edward was in the living room making a phon call. I didn't have any underwear over here so I got into bed naked. When I finally felt Edward ease int the bed he pulled me closer then froze.

"Are you naked?"He said in a hoarse voice. I knew that voice from anywhere he was turned on.

"Yea is it okay I didn't have any clothes over here so I just took a shower and got into bed."

"Yea that perfectly fine." Edward pulled me closer and put his hand on my breast.

"Mmmm." I moaned

"You're killing me Bella."

"Sorry. "

I felt to comfortable with being with Edward that it felt so real. I kissed Edward on the lips before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Realization

**BPOV**

Sunlight streamed through the window as i woke up. There was a warm arm wrapped tightly around my waist and before i couod think i started to panic.i looked over my shoulder to see Edward laying right beside me. I instantly felt relieved. So last night wasnt a dream. I turnrd around in his arms so that i could look at his face. He looked so beautiful sleeping.

I wantrd to wake him up so we couls go out and get breakfast before work. I started to kiss his jaw then his cheek. When he finally stated to moved i placed light kisses on his lips.

"Edward." i whispered trying to get his attention. "We have to get up."

He slowly started to open his eyes. When he did he smiled. "Good Morning, beautiful." he said while responding to my kisses. Our kisses started to intensify as we moved closer.

He rolled me over and pinned me to the bed. He leanrd down and whisper into my ear and said " Do you know how long i wanted to so this."

The only thing I could do was moan. His body heat ontop of mine mad me grow crazy. Edward being this close to me made me want to go jump him right then and there. He started to rub one hand down my side. His touch made my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"Edward," i moaned grabbing onto him "I need you inside of me."

Before he could react his phone rung.

We gor off each other and when we did i instantly felt a shiver fo down my back. I forgot that i was naked so i grabbed the sheets and wraped it around my body. As he took his phone call i went into his closet. I gtabbed a regular T-shirt and put it on. I knew men liked it when there girlfriend put on there clothes so i made sure that i looked sexy in it.

When i was done i went dinto the kitchen where Edward was. He was still talking on the phone when he saw me.

"-yea i know roger." then he paused when he saw me come closer. " Roger i have to call you back." he said without even waiting for a response.

"Is that my shirt." edward asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yea" i said sounded sexy "i couldnt find any under wear is this okay."i said lifting the T-shirt a little.

He nodded and came towards me. "I dont think you'll make it to work today." he said

"And why not." i said teasily.

"Because you will be with me." Edward said before pulling me into breathe catching kiss.

 **Sorry that i havent been posting. My computer broke and i am now writings chapters off of my phone. Happy late late new years yoy guys it 2017. Hope you guys like this chapter please review ,folow, and like!**


	17. Sorry

Hay you guys I'm so sorry to cut this story short but I'm not a good writer at all. I don't get any reviews and I making a new story but this on isn't getting deleted or adding anymore chapters. It is completed as far as I know. For all the Followers who stayed Thank you and I hope you check out my new story/ stories.


End file.
